Musical Mello
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Mello has had enough! He shall now tell his woes... in song! Crack fic, Singing Mello, based on 'Going Though The Motions' from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Rated for words here and there, and a 'compensation' joke.


Hello all. Again. You know. Whatever. Listen, This is crack. If you cannot take a singing Mello, turn back now…. TURN BACK!!

Sorry for any "Wolf Prey" Fans reading this, and at this point super pissed at me for not starting that sequel. It's coming soon, I promise. In the mean time, enjoy the musical musings of Mello.

Death Note Not Mine!

Neither is Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Song "Going Though the Motions" even if I changed a few words.

--

It was a normal day for Mello, but for some reason it felt different, like music was going to start in the background or something. It's not like Mello would mind or anything , he was a pretty good singer and a sexy one at that. Besides, he was bored as hell, waiting around for Kira to do whatever. Sidoh, the annoyingly wimpy shinigami kept on bothering him about his notebook, and the guys of his Mafia were being stupid as usual. Why, Mello wanted to sing his woes about the dumbasses around him.

In fact…

In fact…

_-Music starts up in the background as Mello rises off his couch and starts to pace thought his hideout.-_

Mello: Every single night, the same arrangement, I go out and fight the fight.

Still I always feel the strange estrangement;

Nothing here is real

Nothing here is right.

_-He chomps a piece of chocolate SUPAH MEGA AWSOMELY which creates a loud 'chomping' noise in time with the music-_

Mello: I've been shows of trading mental blows with some ass named Kira,

And I'm just going thought the motions.

Trying to have some fun.

Nothing can be solved without my, Guuuuuun!

_-Mello happy patted his gun, which because it was situated in the front of his leather pants, (Perhaps for compensation? Small package, anyone?) looked like a very odd and awkward gesture to the rest of his men.-_

Mello: I am always brave, and kind of righteous

Never am I wavering.

Crawl out of our grave,

You'll find this fight just means everything-

Random Mafia Member: But he ain't got that swing…

…

Mello: Thanks for noticing.

­_-Mello glared at the RMM who had said that, who flinched under the look and took off running. Mello sat back on his couch, but then 3 other RMM danced in front of him-_

_­­_RMM: He does pretty well with things from hell-

_-They all pointed at Sidoh, who jumped and flinched at this, seeming overwhelmed and startled.-_

RMM: -But lately we can tell;

That he's just going though the motions,

Faking it somehow.

_­-One man steps out from the other two, the newest member of the Mafia.-_

Guy: He's not even half the girl – I mean!-

_-but it was too late for him to take back his fatal mistake. By time he realized said mistake, there was already a bullet wound in his foot.-_

Guy: Ow.

­_-The Mafia newbie fell over, and the other went to go check on him with minor panic. Mello placed his trusty gun back in his trusty 'spot', ignoring the newbie completely. He rose, and started to pace to another room, his face appeared a bit angsty. Oh, who am I kidding, it's always angsty. Anyways…-_

Mello: Will I stay this way, forever?

Sleep walk though my life's endeavor?

_-Sidoh floated up behind him-_

Sidoh: Can I have my book-

_-Mello held up his hand to stop the Shinigami, looking pissed off for a few moments for his angsty moment being ruined.-_

Mello: -Whatever.

I don't want to beeeeee!

Going though the motions…

With death to fear.

I just want to see,

If this is really me!

Cause I just want beat- NEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

­_-He held out the albino's name as the non-existent musical swelled in the background.-_

Sidoh watched in silence. He knew Mello bossing him around was scary, but he didn't know quite how to compare it to him… singing.

…How frightening.

-End-

lol. Feel free to review, you shall receive a singing Mello plushie…. I will send it to you with my mind! -closes eyes and concentrates- It'll be coming any moment now….


End file.
